


Museum mishap

by SoccerSnuggleBunny (Clank)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humorous Ending, Idiots, Iker finds him, M/M, Museum trip, Real Madrid CF, Sergio gets lost, meddling teammates, smut ensues, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clank/pseuds/SoccerSnuggleBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sergio knew he was being stupid. Why else would he wander away from the happily chattering voices of his teammates?"</p><p>Or, the team goes to a museum and shenanigans ensue.<br/>Sergio gets lost and Iker finds him. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! The idea for this fic came to me when I myself was at a museum and just thought of how stupid the boys would act. I sprinkled a little seriker on it to spice things up and viola! This fic was born. Also this was set when Iker and Xabi were still in madrid *Sniffles, iker*. Enjoy!

Sergio knew he was being stupid. Why else would he wander away from the happily chattering voices of his teammates?

Marcelo and James lead the group, laughing and pointing to anything and everything they can see. They are followed by Cris, Fabio, and Pepe whom are making playful jabs at each other. Lastly there is Xabi and Gareth, sharing the same set of earbuds and looking surprisingly peaceful despite their obnoxiously loud teammates. Iker had dissapeared a few minutes after they'd arrived and nobody seemed to notice. 

Everyone suddenly bursts out laughing, most likely at Marcelos idiocy, and Sergio takes this as the perfect oppurtunity to quietly slip away. He quickly rounds a corner and walks until his teammates' voices fade into nothingness.

He breathes a sigh of relief then, the silence is gratifying after the long hours spent with his friends.

 

 

Several silent minutes pass before Sergio eventually looks around. His eyes widening in realization, he hadn't previously noticed how big this place was. 

The previously enjoyable silence seems almost suffocating now, the only sound that can be heard is his labored breathing. He turns his head in all directions, was there always  _this many hallways?_

An unfamiliar feeling of dread settles in his stomach then, the revelation hitting him harder than a brick wall. He, Sergio Ramos, was lost.

He blames Marcelo and Pepe.

 

 

 _It had happened after their last practice session of the season_. 

_Everyone was mingling on the grass, not quite ready to leave yet. They'd talked about their accomplishments, feeling content, when Marcelo had brought up the odd idea._

_"We should have a team trip, you know, sightseeing" he'd said, wistfully gazing off into the distance. No one took him seriously at first but Pepe solidified the idea by actually deciding a place to visit._

_"I know this really cool museum" he'd suggested with a shrug. The teams positive reaction sealed the deal, and although not everyone could make it the decision was final._

_They were going to a museum._

 

 

Thats how Sergio ended up here, in this cavernous museum. Lost and alone.

He tells himself to stop being a wimp, he's a grown man after all, but why is this place so goddamn _creepy_? He takes a deep breathe and forces himself to relax, looking around for something to distract himself.

The various art pieces provide said distraction, and he immerses himself in looking at the abstract paintings. He just has to wait for his friends to come find him.

 

 

Sergio feels like its been hours, but in reality its likely been 30 minutes. He stumbles apon an intricate brown door which piques his curiosity, he hasn't seen any doors yet. He wanders into the room leaving the door open just a crack so he's able to hear for voices, particulary his friends.

The room isn't too big, a bit bigger than his bedroom, but it is beautiful. Everything is outlined in gold trim, the only artpieces in the room are paintings that line the walls. Those and a giant maroon couch, smack-dab in the center of the room.

 _'Probably ancient or some shit'_ he thinks to himself with a grin. He then proceeds to one of the various paintings, this one with a city depicted on it, and reads its description. 

Might as well pass time right?

 

 

Iker walks the halls of the museum alone, feeling particularly content.

He'd separated himself from the group long ago, preferring to admire the intricate artwork by himself. He'd considered dragging Sergio along with him but Cris had Sergio in a headlock when he left so he'd decided against it.

The halls are peaceful as he roams around. He sees the first door hes seen in a while and scrutinizes its intricate brown design. He notices its ajar and feels curious, quitely pushing it open. He doesn't look up as he step in and closes it behind him.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he finally glances up, theres a man with familiar chestnut hair standing with his back to him. 

Apon closer inspection he realizes it is _Sergio_ , his friends favorite black button-up shirt and dark blue jeans combo giving him away. That and his tatooed arms revealed by his shirt which is rolled up at the elbows. 

Iker can't help his eyes that roam over Sergios lean body. He finally decides to alert the other man of his presence and says a tentative "Sergio?"

 

 

 

Sergio is so focused on reading a paintings description he doesn't hear the door open and close behind him. 

"Sergio?" he hears a voice say, and it takes all he has not to scream. He slowly turns around and upon seeing who it is his guarded expression softens immediately.

"Oh, Iker" he breathes, relieved at the sigh of his friend. 

"Lo siento, Sese" Iker apologizes softly and Sergios heart does an unexpected flip at the use of his nickname.

"Its ok, capi" Sergio reassures.

Iker's smile fades suddenly, a sharp contrast to his earlier kind expression, and his face turns stern. "Why are you here alone then? The others are probably worried."

His captains voice comes out and Sergio can't bring himself to lie as he replies,

"I just wanted some quite, you know" and he looks down then, feeling embarrassed towards, but not unexpecting, the surprise on Iker's face. Sergio usually was the life of the party and to himself he felt vulnerable admitting that he liked to be alone, even if he trusted Iker implicitly. 

 Before Sergio can react he hears a soft "typical Sese" before he's pulled into a warm embrace. Iker's strong arms surrounding him are like a warm blanket and he feels familiar butterflies in his stomach.

All his bad thoughts start dissipating slowly and before he knows it all thats left is the soft comfort and reassurance that Iker seems to radiate in waves, enveloping Sergio completely.

He doesn't know how long they stand that way, perfectly entertwined with each other, but Iker is the one who pulls back slightly, inspecting Sergio's face with a lazy smile.

Sergio wished Iker didn't, as he felt his calmness turn into embarrasment at Iker's scrutiny. The butterflies he'd felt in his stomach earlier weren't helping as the sensation practically doubled. 

Sergio looked down, trying his hardest not to meet Iker's piercing gaze he knew was watching his every move. Waiting for a reaction.

A hand clasps his chin, gently, and his face is slowly lifted up. A soft gasp escapes his mouth then.

In the pale yellow light the room provides Iker eyes glimmer darkly, piercing and expressive all at once. Sergio is held hostage in the mezmerizing gaze.

A slow blush creeps up his face when he realizes how close in proximity they really are, bodies pressed together and breath mingling.

"I-Iker?" he stutters out. The smile Iker gives then makes Sergio feel like they're the only two people alive.

"Do you trust me, Sese?" Iker questions, taking a step forward while Sergio unconsciously takes one back. Iker walks Sergio backwards and when the back of his legs hit the couch, he knows his answer.

 _"Yes"_ he breathes, and Iker's pushing him down so he's flat on his back. Iker climbs on top of him then, his knees on either sides of Sergio's waist. He plants his hands above Sergio's shoulders and leans down until their faces are a mere few inches from each others.

Sergio can smell Iker's scent now, that same forest body wash he's grown used to over the years. He wants it. Wants Iker to rub off on him, wants to be made Iker's completely. He clenches Iker's shoulders in a desperate need and suddenly Iker's lips are on his, eager and domineering, making Sergio needily moan into the older mans mouth.

It seems like his entire body has been lit on fire, years of pent up tension finally being released. He feels lightheaded when they finally break apart, gasping and steadying their breath, but he doesn't mind.

Iker sits up and leans back on his heels, finally taking the time to admire the beauty that is Sergio.

His shirt has ridden up, exposing a sliver of hard stomach, a tattoo peeking over his waistband. The three undone buttons on his shirt reveal a flushed chest and Iker lets his eyes trail upwards settling on Sergio's face.

He stares up at him through half-lidded eyes, dark and dilated. His cheeks are flushed, his lips a kiss-bitten red as short gasps escape them. It was all topped off with his hair mussed up and messy, something Iker knew Sergio'd never allow had this been a normal situation.

But this isn't a normal situation.

And as Iker stares down at Sergio with his messy hair and swollen lips he feels a mix of love, adoration and fondness for the man beneath him. 

Suddenly a "Are you going to gawk at me all day?" is murmured quietly and Iker, startled, looks down at a smirking Sergio.

Iker can't help an eye-roll and a fond _"puta"_ before he's leaning down and pressing a soft meaningful kiss to Sergio's mouth. 

"You love me for it" Sergio breathes into his mouth.

"I know" Iker relents, and Sergio's grin gets even wider.

Iker's hand slips lower as they kiss, roaming downwards over Sergio's chest, finally undoing his friend's fly and slipping his hand into his jeans.

Just then there's a high pitched squeal and a familiar voice loudly exclaims, "Marcelo you idiota! It was getting goo--" before a loud crash is heard.

Iker bolts upright, retracting his hand but still straddling Sergio, both their heads turning towards the door. 

Marcelo, Pepe and Cris lay in a heap on the floor, desperately trying to disentangle themselves from one another. When they finally succeed they stand in a line, staring at Iker obviously guilty.

Iker bites back a rude comment and grits out "How long have you been here?"

Cris opens his mouth to speak, probably with a believable lie, but before he can Pepe cuts in with a low pitched "Do you trust me, Sese?"

Him and Marcelo burst into obnoxious laughter and Cris facepalms.

Sergio groans thinking this couldn't get any worse. He stands corrected though when suddenly Xabi, Gareth, Fabio and James appear in the doorway.

James yelps and covers his eyes, his face flushing bright red.

Fabio's jaw still hangs open as he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, his face comically surprised.

Xabi smirks at Gareth who reluctantly slaps a twenty into Xabi's outstretched hand who mutters a classy "I believed this would happen."

Iker was the one groaning this time as he questions Sergio.

"We're fucked?" he asks.

Sergio can hear Fabio and Cris making very graphic kissy noises in the background.

"We're fucked" he agrees.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did *fans self*. Don't hate me for having them get caught, the temptation was just too strong! Writing this was pretty darn fun, and I might have to start doing some more seriker fics. Some may be more graphic than others *hint* *wink wink*.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Yours,  
> SoccerSnuggleBunny


End file.
